Feisty Pants
by razingcain
Summary: G!P Elsa. ModernAU. Anna loves sitting on Elsa's lap. Elsa likes this too except when there are other people preventing her from enjoying herself. Incest warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if I'm disappointing just adding this little note type thing at the top because I don't know, I feel I should I guess. This is the first chapter of what is going to be an extremely short fic. It may end up just being a one-shot actually, or else I might add a bit instead of another chapter, not sure yet. I would love to add a shit ton of stuff to this only I haven't a fecking clue what to do. This is my first fic, definitely done well for itself. I will do my best to update soon but ye might be waiting 'til June. Any advice or suggestions or support are very much appreciated. All the best and thanks for reading. **

* * *

Chapter 1

God_ this is blissful torture_. Elsa struggled to suppress a groan at the inevitable stiffening of a certain pleasure organ. The wonderful feeling only exasperated as the young woman who elicited the reaction squirmed in her lap. Meanwhile Anna's makeshift chair had a vaguely pained look. Her mouth was twisted into a poor mockery of a smile, as lips turned up in a slight grimace.

She was snapped out of her misery by Kristoff's concerned voice inquiring as to whether or not she was okay. Opening her mouth to reply the only sound that escaped was a strangled moan as her younger sister, twisted to look at her increasing the friction between them. Elsa grasped her hips and pulled her tight against her front hips struggling not to buck upwards. Anymore of the unintentional teasing and she'd be forced to leave the room and take care of Elsa Jnr. 'Fine,' her reply came high pitched and clearly strained. Clearing her throat she managed to vaguely mumble something about a stomach ache. Her friend winced sympathetically giving her a knowing look. "Feisty Pants, I think you need to give Els a chance to breathe, you aren't the lightest!" Anna scoffed in mock offence, scowling playfully at the big lug and leaning over to swat his arm. That was when she heard the small whine that barely escaped her lover. She might have thought she'd imagined it if at that moment she hadn't slipped between her sister's legs and felt the obvious bulge pressing into her. Anna craned her neck to smirk at her poor Elsa and shoot her a sultry look.

"Kris, I think maybe you should go home while I take care of Elsa's needs." Elsa's breath hitched. She saw the lust filled twinkle in her sister's eyes as she saw their friend out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fully aware this isn't even on the same page as the first chapter, I posted anyway because whatever interest I had in this story just went BLEGH.. apologies all.**

Elsa let out a strangled groan as her member stiffened further than she knew possible. She grit her teeth, perspiration beading on exposed skin- which is to say all of it. While pleasurable it was not enough. The older girl half mused that perhaps it wasn't wise to reserve sex from her sister. It's not as though she didn't know Anna's perseverance, determination and at times downright obstinance.

Buried balls deep Elsa almost wept with the friction and contact not enough- not yet.

Anna for her part was almost ready to stop the gentle punishment, if only because she suffered for it as well. Craving Elsa's moans, she shot her lover a devious smirk. Anna loved being on top riding her sister. She got a smug sense of satisfaction out of taming the ice queen, making her melt beneath her. Although not a challenge Anna found the whole experience.. invigorating to say the least. The fiery red head so easily subdued the platinum blond until the puma became a domesticated and meek little kitten. She had Elsa eating out of the palm of her hand.

Anna rose until the hard dick almost completely exited her tight cunt. She caught the whine that escaped Elsa's lips with a sly grin before dropping back down again and again until the sweet chorus of skin slapping skin was accompanied by Elsa's moans.

It wasn't long before her lover was sated. Pulling Elsa to the edge of the bed, Anna plopped onto her sisters lap, imparting a languid kiss upon her pouty lips.

Satisfied though her lover may be.. Anna's mind worked deviously to milk Elsa for all she was worth.


End file.
